Keep Holding On
Keep Holding On is a song featured in the episode Throwdown. It was covered by all of the members or New Directions. It was sung right after Sue made Jacob reveal the story of Quinn Fabray's pregnancy. Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson had the solos while the other Glee club members did back-up, although the song was focused on Quinn. Quinn was crying throughout the song, while Finn was near tears himself, and singing the words very passionately towards Quinn. Everyone dressed in white and black. It is originally sung by Avril Lavigne from the album Eragon: Music from the Motion Picture'' and ''The Best Damn Thing. Lyrics Rachel: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand Finn: When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in No I won't give in New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Finn: So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Finn and Rachel: Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Rachel and Finn: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah La da da da La da da da La da da da da da da da da Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Keep holding on Keep holding on There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Critical reception Raymund Flandez for The Wall Street Journal deemed the cover of "Keep Holding On" an "emotionally satisfying showstopper". Wendy Mitchell for Entertainment Weekly deemed the performance of Keep Holding On: "a real showstopper reminding us that this group is best together.". Charts Video thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px|Original version by Avril Lavigne. Category:Singles Category:Group Numbers Category:Avril Lavigne Category:New Directions Category:Auditorium Category:Throwdown Category:Finn Hudson Category:Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs Category:Season One Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Music Category:Glee Category:Single Category:Keep Holding On Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Love Triangle Category:Pregnancy Category:Tension Category:Glee (TV series)